A la découverte du moi féminin
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Défi de Ombreetfolie :« Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfetes ? »


Défi H1 de Ombre-et- folie

----------------------------------

A la découverte du moi féminin

de Wolf

----------------------------------

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de potions. Personne. Le cachot était absolument vide. Avec un air suffisant, il alla s'installer face au bureau de Snape. Les cours intensifs de potions, visant à préparer une entrée à l'université de sorciers la plus prestigieuse (donc la plus chère), étaient accessibles uniquement au meilleur d'entre les meilleurs élèves. Il était entrain de préparer son matériel quand le Maître des potions entra. Severus Snape lança un coup d'œil approbateur et s'installa à son bureau.

"Bien! Puisque... ?"

Il ne put achever sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés d'avoir courut. Hermione Granger entra dans le cachot et referma la porte derrière elle.

Severus Snape retient avec peine une réplique cinglante. Il serra ses minces lèvres pâles, le temps que la jeune gryffondor s'installe. Face à l'inquiétante absence de toute forme d'intelligence chez la quasi-totalité de ses élèves (même chez les slytherin), il s'était vu gentiment suggéré par Albus d'assurer ses cours spéciaux avec un minimum de deux élèves. Et ses meilleurs disciples se trouvaient être Draco Malfoy et... Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

Hermione était furieuse. Furieuse contre Ron et Harry qui l'avait mise en retard. Furieuse contre Snape qui avait changé l'horaire et la salle au dernier moment. Furieuse ci-contre Malfoy qui la jaugeait comme si elle était un insecte. Furieuse de devoir passer ses soirées avec deux personnes qui la haïssait. En bref, furieuse contre tout... Elle posa sans douceur son sac sur le sol et se mit à couper rageusement les racines de Mandragores.

Severus Snape observait ses deux élèves avec attention. Il venait d'inscrire, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, sur le tableau la marche à suivre pour la potion. Le jeune Malfoy était entrain de mesurer soigneusement la graisse de baleine, avant-dernier ingrédient, tandis que Granger jetait au sens propre ses baies de genièvres dans son chaudron. Snape esquissa un rictus et lança:

"Granger, si je vous ai accepté dans ce cour, c'est que j'espérais que vous puissiez suivre... Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas vu que vous donnez à ce subtil breuvage autant de soin qu'à un vulgaire ragoût."

Malfoy ricana. Granger venait d'en prendre pour son grade. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille. Elle avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux étincellent de colère et ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'indignation. Jugeant qu'assister à une joute verbale entre Snape et Granger serait infiniment plus intéressant que de compter ses pattes de chauve-souris séchées, il s'approcha légèrement de Granger. La jeune fille avait quitté son bureau et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle sous l'œil impassible de Snape. Draco se pencha au-dessus du chaudron de la gryffondor et augmenta le feu sans s'en apercevoir. Le liquide rosâtre se mit à bouillir puis gicla sur son visage. Le slytherin recula et écœuré sentit le liquide coulé dans sa gorge.

Hermione entendit Malfoy poussé un cri et se retourna. De son chaudron, dégoulinait un liquide rosâtre et visqueux qui s'était non seulement imbibé dans les vêtements du jeune homme mais maculait également son visage. Snape bondit hors de sa chaise et lança:

"recuro!"

La potion disparut mais le slytherin semblait mal au point. Il avait un teint cadavérique et vaciller d'avant en arrière. Malfoy tomba dans les pommes avant que Snape ou Hermione n'est pu esquisser un geste.

Madame Pomfresh installa le jeune Draco Malfoy sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme avait repris des couleurs et respirait régulièrement. Ce qui inquiéta surtout Madame Pomfresh était son inconscience prolongée. L'infirmière délaça le cordon qui retenait la cape du jeune slytherin puis entreprit de lui ôter sa robe. Elle poussa brusquement un cri de surprise et bondit en arrière.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, ordre de Merlin première classe, vainqueur de Voldemort (même s'il savait bien que tout le mérite revenait à Harry et Severus), entrait dans infirmerie en compagnie de la jeune Granger et du professeur Snape lorsqu'il entendit Pompom pousser un cri. Légèrement inquiet, le trio se précipitèrent vers le lit de Draco Malfoy.

Draco grinça des dents en entendant Pomfresh hurlée. Tout son corps était endolori comme si on l'avait jeté sous le magicobus. Mais un Malfoy est résistant. Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Et un nuage de cheveux blonds presque blancs vint obscurcir sa vue.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Draco Malfoy, mini tyran antipathique et stupide de slytherin (qu'on ne se méprenne pas, l'auteur adore Draco!!!), avait à présent une longue et luxuriante chevelure blonde... Ainsi qu'un visage aux très plus fins, de grands cils, des lèvres plus pulpeuses... et... une poitrine.

Albus cligna un bref instant des paupières. Hé! Bien! Le souci semblait plus conséquant que prévu. Il contempla avec soin la jeune fille assis sur le lit. De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux gris, et une poitrine plus que généreuse (rrrhhhoôo!!! Il est pervers Alby!). Aucun doute, Draco Malfoy était à présent une adolescente de 17 ans...

Draco ouvrit et ferma ses yeux plusieurs fois de suite. L'infirmerie cessa enfin de tourner autour de lui et il fixa Granger. Regard implacable. Il ouvrit la bouche:

"La prochaine fois..."

Il s'interrompit net. Au lieu de sa voix grave habituel, les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres avaient une sonorité musicale. Quasi... Féminine. Interdit, il chercha le regard de Snape. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air ahuri. Draco Malfoy fut d'un bond tout à fait or du lit et se précipita vers une fenêtre.

Severus Snape reprit ses esprits en voyant le jeune Malfoy se levé précipitamment, à moitié dépoitraillée. Le slytherin poussa un cri étranglé en apercevant la dite - poitrine dans le pâle reflet de la vitre. Il referma précipitamment le haut de sa robe et hurla:

"Je refuse que l'on me voie comme ça!! Annulez les effets de la potion!!

- Je crois que c'est impossible... intervint Snape"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

"Nous ne savons en aucune façon ce qui a donné, cet "effet secondaire" à la potion..."

Environ une à deux heures plus tard, le temps que Draco consentante à sortir de l'infirmerie avec son corps de fille, Albus Dumbledore avait réuni dans son bureau Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Irina Pomfresh et Severus snape. Le but de cette réunion? Qu'allait devenir Malfoy junior(ette) (yerk! vive le surnom!) en attendant de retrouver son "état" normal? Il était impossible de le renvoyer chez lui, ses parents étaient en vacances au fin fond de la Transylvanie. Sa famille proche ne semblait pas près de lui pardonner d'avoir sauvé la vie à Harry Potter et Sirius black. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution... Draco Malfoy devait rester à Poudlard durant les vacances d'hivers. C'est-à-dire deux semaines dans l'enceinte de l'école avec pour seule compagnie Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore et Hermione Granger.

Le lendemain, les pâles lueurs de l'aube pointèrent le bout de leur nez entre les lourds rideaux de velours de la chambre de la préfète en chef. Hermione se retourna sur le dos. Les lits à baldaquin des nouveaux appartements des préfets étaient vraiment grand. Très grand. Sans doute une idée à Dumbledore. Comme construire des appartements privés aux préfets. Hermione bailla et s'étira. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit.

Draco s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et sortit de son lit.

"Stupide rêve! grommela-t-il"

Il alla dans la salle de bain et saisit sa brosse à cheveux. Il tourna son regard vers la glace.

"kyaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!!!!!!!"

Ce n'était pas un stupide rêve. Draco fixa avec une certaine fustration son visage. De grands yeux gris bordés de longs cils blonds, une bouche en cœur couleur framboise. Sa longue chevelure blonde achevait de lui donner un air adorable. Et féminin.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que Draco. Le slytherin souleva une longue miche de cheveux blonds en faisant la moue. Il saisit la brosse et entreprit de discipliner sa crinière. La brosse se coinça dans les nœuds de "la jeune fille". Draco tira avec force sur boucles blondes, arrachant ses cheveux (Eh! L'enfer des cheveux longs. La gryffondor secoua la tête et saisit sa baguette.

"Demêlo! lança-t-elle"

Débarrassée de ses nœuds, la longue chevelure blonde se déploya dans un nuage brillant et soyeux. Draco se retourna et la fixa de ses grands yeux gris.

"Il va falloir t'apprendre quelques trucs... grommela Hermione."

Severus Snape sirotait son café noir brûlant. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore suivit de près par un elfe de maison que Snape identifia comme Dobby. L'elfe portait dans ses mains menues, une flopée de vêtements féminins. Dumbledore quant à lui, tenait entre ses longs doigts fins, un long morceau de parchemin. Le regard fixé sur sa liste, le directeur ne remarqua pas du tout d'abord la présence de Snape.

"Nous disions donc Dobby, cinq hauts, cinq pantalons, une robe, des soutiens-gorges... commença Albus

- Hum! Hum! fit Severus"

Albus Dumbledore tourna la tête vers le Maître des potions et s'écria, ses yeux pétillants de joie:

"Ah! Severus! Je vous cherchais justement..."

Le professeur posa calmement sa tasse de café sur la table.

"Il faudrait que vous ameniez ces effets à la jeune Malfoy..."

Severus haussa un sourcil.

Chacun sur son lit. Draco et Hermione finissant de s'habiller, évitait soigneusement de se parler. En équilibre sur un pied et le nez plongé dans un bouquin, la jeune gryffondor tentait d'enfiler ses chaussures. Boumm!!! Draco entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et jeta un coup d'oeil au-dehors. Par la porte ouverte, il aperçut Granger étalée sur le sol. La jeune fille avait le pied gauche coincé sous le lit. Avec un regard sarcastique, il alla dégager l'adolescente. A cet instant précis, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Severus Snape resta un court instant figé sur le seuil de la porte. Draco Malfoy, toujours sous aspect femme, et Hermione Granger étaient vautrées sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre. Le professeur de potions entra dans le hall, suivit de près par une horde d'elfe de maison croulant sous un monceau de vêtement. Alors que les deux adolescents se relevaient maladroitement sous les yeux ronds et les oreilles s'agitant en tout sens des elfes. Une fois qu'"elles" (ça fait bizarre de dire elle pour Draco... Mééééé Niark! C'est vachement marrant) se furent relevées, Severus leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant la tenu masculine de "la" nouvelle Malfoy. Tandis que les elfes de maison posaient leurs charges sur les divers fauteuils, il lança d'un ton neutre:

"Après que vous serez habillée, nous irons chercher un antidote à la potion..."

Dans l'immense salle de bains, Draco appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo. Avec une mine dédaigneuse, il/elle (l'auteur y perd son latin...) considérait la pile de vêtement posée devant il/elle. Hermione Granger étant la seule présence féminine de Poudlard, avait été délégué son assistante personnelle sur tout le mystère féminin. L'adolescent avait consentit à changer d'habits mais contemplait à présent d'un air dubitatif l'ensemble choisit par Granger. Un jean noir et un débardeur vert foncé. Il devait admettre que le tout était assez seyant. Non, le seul problème était ce qui était posé dessus. Une espèce d'acharnement de dentelle, de tissus et d'élastique d'un vert tendre. D'un ton égale, il demanda à la jeune fille, en pointant du doigt les morceaux de tissu:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une petite culotte et un soutien-gorge...

- Ah!"

Draco observa le dit soutien-gorge. Autant se suicider le plus rapidement et le plus dignement possible.

Après une séance d'habillage plutôt mouvementée, un soutien-gorge déchiré entre autre, les deux jeunes gens descendirent dans le hall. Snape les attendaient au pied de l'escalier, d'un signe de tête il leur désigna les cachots. Draco tirailla l'élastique de son soutien-gorge et entra dans le cachot. Sur la table du professeur était disposé trois chaudrons. Le reste des tables croulait sous les ingrédients pour potions.

Hermione hacha vulgairement ses racines de Mandragores et les mit dans le chaudron. Violet. Bon, au moins elle savait effectuer une potion de "". Elle risqua un coup d'oeil sur le chaudron de Snape. Tien! La potion était mauve. C'était déjà mieux. Snape lui jeta un regard réfrigérant puis saisit une pipette. Il laissa tomber une goutte sur la souris terrorisée. Loupé! La souris de blanche avait viré à l'orange fluo.

Une. Deux. Trois pattes de chauve-souris séchée. Intéressant. Vert fluo. Avec un soupir, Draco repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux blonds. Elle saisit son chaudron et alla remplir une éprouvette. Swiiissshh! Le verre blanc fondit sous l'effet de la potion. Le slytherin agita sa baguette.

"Recuro!"

Snape leva les yeux. Il contempla le long étalage de potions. Bleu, mauve, orange, blanche, rouge, jaune... Severus regarda sa montre.

"Il est temps d'aller manger. Lança-t-il"

Draco laissa l'eau chaude coulée le long de son corps. Après une journée harassante à la recherche d'un antidote, il avait bien besoin de se détendre. Il fronça les sourcils en observant son nouveau corps dans la glace. Il était plutôt pas mal pour une fille. On frappa à la porte.

"Draco?"

Il passa une serviette autour de lui.

"Quoi?

- Il va falloir que je te donne un coup de main pour de préparer...

- Pourquoi?

- Huuuummmm... Euh! Tes parents viennent te voir demain...

- Ah! D'accord... kkkkkoooiiiiii?!!!"

Hermione contempla d'un air pensif Draco. Déjà que ça avait été dure de déterminer sa taille de soutient-gorge... Ne tenant pas compte de son air bougon, elle détailla soigneusement le slytherin. Un peu de maquillage, une épilation des sourcils et une bonne coupe de cheveux suffirait à le rendre présentable.

"Bon, commençons par les sourcils... souffla Hermione.

- Hein?! fit Draco"

La jeune fille lui montra la pince à épiler.

"A quoi ça sert? demanda Draco

- A épiler..."

Malfoy ouvrit de grand yeux et secoua négativement le tête.

"Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de moi avec cette instrument de torture, Granger..."

Avec un soupir las, Hermione saisit sa baguette.

"Stupéfix!"

Le livre "Sortilège de beauté pour jeunes sorcières" ouvert sur le lit, la baguette à la main et draco maintenue sur une chaise, Hermione lança d'une voix claire:

"Cupo Degrado!"

Une nuée de cheveux blonds tomba sur le sol. Draco consentit à ouvrir ses yeux obstinément clos lorsqu'il sentit la caresse du vent sur ses épaules. Il aperçut dans la glace une jeune fille aux cheveux court. Au moins, il n'avait plus cette crinière de lion sur la tête...

"Mais ça pue ton truc!! hurla Draco"

Hermione posa le flacon de parfum sur le lit.

"Bon! Si on te maquillait en attendant?!"

Le slytherin recula en apercevant la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de la Gryffondor.

"Granger, qu'est-ce que...?"

La jeune fille fondit sur lui armé d'un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Dans un "pop" retentissant, Dobby apparut dans les appartements des préfets. Assise dans un fauteuil du salon, les jambes négligemment jetées par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, le fils de son ancien maître lisait la gazette du sorcier. Il délaissa son journal quelque instant et posa son regard sur lui. Dobby ouvrit de grands yeux curieux en apercevant les yeux maquillés de vert sombre du slytherin.

"Dobby?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

- Dobby travaille ici M. Malfoy. Dobby est venu apporter le repas à Mesdemoiselles..."

Les yeux ronds eurent une lueur d'hésitation. Draco glissa une main dans ses mèches blondes puis secoua la tête.

"Pose ce plateau- là, Dobby..."

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant énergiquement les cheveux avec sa serviette. Les mèches humides devant les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une petite voix aiguë.

"Dobby est venu apporter le repas à Mesdemoiselles..."

Hermione laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol.

"Pose ce plateau- là, Dobby..."

La voix de Draco. Aïe! Les pieds nus de la gryffondor se posèrent sans bruit sur la moquette.

"Tu aimes toujours autant les chaussettes, Dobby?!"

Une minute. Comment Draco savait-il ça?!

"Oh! Oui, monsieur! Dobby a presque 200 chaussettes maintenant

- Presque?

- Il manque à Dobby 4 chaussettes, monsieur."

Un rire léger. Le fauteuil grinça quand Draco se leva et Hermione recula vivement.

Draco ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit deux paires de chaussettes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil nostalgique sur ses caleçons et referma le tiroir. Il lança à Dobby les chaussettes.

"Tiens, Dobby!! Voilà de quoi compléter ta collection!!"

Les yeux en soucoupe brillèrent de plaisir. Le jeune homme (transformé en fille) esquissa un sourire. Sur le seuil de la porte, il aperçut Granger en peignoir, ses cheveux gouttants sur le sol.

Hermione marcha sur sa serviette trempée sans même s'en rendre compte et arriva à hauteur de Dobby et Draco. Elle fixa un regard incrédule sur deux paires de chaussettes dépareillées. Draco lui lança un coup d'œil perplexe.

« Un problème Granger ? demanda-t-il »

Dobby qui serrait les paires de chaussettes contre son cœur et remerciait Malfoy de sa petite voix aigu, s'arrêta et la fixa à son tour de ses grands yeux en forme de soucoupe.

La jeune Gryffongor se remit de sa surprise et articula sans le vouloir la question qui la taraudait :

« Tu… Tu ne le traites pas comme… comme… ? (l'auteur se marre de pouvoir, pour une fois !, faire perdre sa répartie à Hermy ! LOL)

- Comme un esclave? – acheva Draco – Non.. Du moins maintenant je ne le fais plus… Par contre quand j'étais plus jeune…

- Oh! non monsieur Malfoy !!!! Monsieur Malfoy a toujours été gentil avec Dobby, Miss !!! Intervient l'elfe de maison. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui eut un sourire un peu triste. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné Draco Malfoy d'adhérer à la même cause qu'elle. Elle eut un sourire et entraîna Dobby dans sa chambre pour lui donner de vieilles paires de chaussettes. Draco les suivis machinalement et elles entreprirent gaiement la recherche des paires de chaussettes les plus dépareillées possible.

Snape jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci pianotait nerveusement sur la table. Granger lui donna une tape sur la main. Draco posa son autre main sur la table et recommença. Nouveau coup sur la main. Droite. Splash! Gauche. Splash! Le petit manège continua pendant 5 min. Snape regarda le visage de Draco. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune fille semblait amusée. Hermione aussi souriait. Finalement Draco saisit la main d'Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius glissa son regard sur les deux adolescentes. Avec un sourire narquois et une voix suave, Draco lança:

"Bonjour, père!"

Lucius poussa un cri et s'évanouit.

Jaune fluo. Hermione pris une goutte de potion et la fit tomber sur un vieux crâne de lézard. Le crâne prit une couleur orange à rayure rouge et eut deux petites pattes. La Gryffondor le regarda gambader quelques instants puis versa le liquide dans une petite fiole. Alors qu'elle posait la fiole sur une étagère, Draco apporta à son tour un flacon. Vert à pois rose. Le slytherin croisa son regard et haussa les épaules:

"Ne me demandes pas comment j'y suis arrivé... En tout cas, y'a un peu de rose!"

Hermione sourit. Si Malfoy père ne s'était toujours pas remit du choc subit il y a deux jours, Malfoy fils semblait mieux s'adapter à sa condition de Malfoy fille. Son sourire s'élargit. Draco s'était révélé une compagne fort sympathique. Il était déjà séduisant avant mais... Hein?! Séduisant? Hermione reprends-toi. Boulot.

Draco secoua légèrement sa fiole de potion. Il la posa sur l'étagère à côté de celle d'Hermione. Voilà deux jours qu'il avait abandonné le Granger. Il avait besoin de nombreux renseignements sur son nouveau "moi" et Hermione était plus pratique. Et puis... C'était bien plus plaisant de l'appeler par son prénom. Il contempla les yeux rieurs de la jeune fille. Il sourit. Elle était resplendissante. Une minute?! Resplendissante? Nan! Nan! Draco resaisit-toi. Boulot.

Allongé dans l'eau chaude et moussante de la salle de bain, Hermione sortit une jambe hors de l'eau. Elle saisit son rasoir. En fronçant les sourcils, elle songea qu'avec les sortilèges de beauté, on aurait pu songer à une manière moins laborieuse de s'épiler. Elle commença à raser sa jambe avec soin. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas.

"Hermione!!!! C'est quoi cette histoire de règle doul..."

Draco s'arrêta net. Ses yeux gris fixèrent la jeune fille. Un brin rougissante (super tomate!!! Euh... Pardon, on reprends) celle-ci s'enfonça dans l'eau. Draco avait un regard... Euh!! Un chat prêt à croquer une souris toute crue aurait la même expression. Il ne songeait tout de même pas à... Stooooooop! Nan, Hermione! Suffit! Un bon bain et ... Dodo!!

Draco feuilletait le livre moldu "Tu es une adolescente, apprends à mieux te connaître" que Hermione lui avait passé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il tomba sur le chapitre "Règles douloureuse".  
Il lut le les 1ères lignes avec effroi et bondit hors du fauteuil. Le jeune Malfoy se précipita vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

"Hermione!!!!!! C'est quoi cette histoire de règle doul..."

Gouikcuick! Il oublia le reste de sa phrase. Hermione était allongée dans la baignoire, ses cheveux bruns humide bouclant gracieusement sa nuque. La mousse ne couvrant que partiellement son anatomie. Une jambe fuselée sortait de l'eau. Le regard de Draco glissa lentement des orteils de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa cuisse (un mec restera un mec!!!). Hermione rougit délicatement et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Kyaaak! Il battit en retraite dans sa chambre. Dodo!

Allongé dans son lit, un épais livre d'antidote en tout genre à son chevet, Snape les bras croisés sur son torse nu réfléchissait. Voilà deux bonnes semaines pratiquement qu'ils cherchaient le défaut qui avait transformé la potion en potion Transex (baptisé ainsi par Dumbledore). Aucun résultat. Rien. Niete. Nada. Il roula sur le ventre et se prit le menton entre les mains. Sans la potion de départ, pas d'antidote. Enfin... Peut-être que la solution se trouvait ailleurs. En fouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, le drap tombant sur ses fesses, le Maître des potions décida de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard.

La pâle lueur de la lune passa entre les deux lourds rideaux de velours vert. Dans le lit à baldaquin, une frêle silhouette se tournait en tout sens. Le corps en sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage, Draco souriait. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son ventre. D'une voix rauque, il souffla dans son sommeil:

"Hermione!!"

Une lueur rose illumina son corps puis vira lentement au bleu.

Les yeux clos, la tête basculée vers l'arrière, Hermione soupira. Draco était vraiment doué pour les massages. Les mains du jeune homme effectuaient des mouvements de rotations et de légers pincements Hum ! Elle se tendit en arrière et soupira de bien-être.

Draco acheva le massage par la nuque. Hermione poussa un soupir d'extase et se tendit vers lui. Sa tête toucha son ventre et ses cheveux bruns cascadèrent jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Dray fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Il avait retrouvé son corps d'homme ! Il revint lentement de sa surprise et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Brûlant.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Draco était si… Sexy. Voilà le mot qui convenait. Draco Malfoy était tout simplement un mec sexy en puissance. Elle laissa de côté la petite voix qui lui disait : »Hermione Granger arrête tes bêtises !! Quand Draco a-t-il retrouvé son corps ? » et se leva pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune homme.

Draco Malfoy contempla sans mot dire la jeune Griffonnage. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés qui lui donnaient son air sauvageon. Sa bouche framboise qu'elle ne cessait de mordiller. Une bouche délicieusement tentante. Draco se demanda un court instant quel goût elle pouvait bien avoir. Pris d'une témérité subite, il se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Hermione vacilla en sentant les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Choc électrique. Voilà ce qu'elle attendait depuis des jours sans se l'avouer. Oubliant Harry, Ron, Snape et les autres qu'elle envoya gaiement voir Merlin, elle déboutonna lentement la chemise du Slytherin qui tomba silencieusement sur le sol.

Draco ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de la jeune fille se posées sur son torse et le caressées délicatement. Hermione exécuta lentement et patiemment un chemin de caresse sensuelle sur son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle tira légèrement. Le Slytherin sourit et ôta le débardeur de la jeune fille. Une bretelle qui glisse sur l'épaule. L'autre. Lentement. Un baiser dans le cou. Juste sous la lobe de l'oreille. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille. Souleva le débardeur qu'il fit passer par-dessus la tête d'Hermione. Souffle court.

Hermione nicha son visage au creux du cou de Draco et le mordilla légèrement. Le Slytherin rit doucement et souffla :

« Tu crois que le lit est assez grand pour… ? »

Pour seule réponse, Hermione se laissa basculer sur le lit/baldaquin et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Dray.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Elle avait rêvé toute la nuit de Draco Malfoy. Pas sous son apparence féminine, loin de là... Hermione rougit en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans son imagination. Le satin était vraiment très... "Hermione!!!!!!"

La voix grave la sauva de la dérive de ses pensées...

Draco contempla de manière incrédule son corps. Il fit glisser main sur son torse. Souriant il... vérifia que tout était en place. Sur la tablette de la salle de bain traînait la pince à épiler.

"Hermione!!!!!!"

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à apparaître à la porte. Elle cligna des paupières.

"Draco!! - elle cligna des paupières - Tu as retrouvé ton corps souffla-t-elle"

Les yeux de la jeune fille glissèrent sur son corps. Le slytherin sentit la chaleur montée au creux de ses reins. Il regarda la gryffondor. Ses cheveux décoiffés lui rappelèrent son rêve. Hermione croisa son regard. Sans concertation, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Dumbledore et Snape entrèrent côte à côte dans les appartements des préfets. Severus venait de faire sa théorie à Albus et ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à la vérifier avec leurs deux élèves. Personnes. Un coup d'oeil rapide dans les chambres. Non plus. Le salon. Nada. Ils poussèrent la porte de la salle de bain. Et le refermèrent précipitamment Albus toussota:

"Hé! Bien! Votre hypothèse est vérifiée Severus!"

Hochement de tête affirmative. Ils sortirent.

"Au faite Severus?

- Oui, Albus?

- A votre avis, quel a été la solution au problème?..

- Pour être franc, vu l'état où nous avons trouvé ses jeunes gens, je pense qu'une hausse importante de testostérone...

- Ah!"

Les deux adultes regagnèrent leurs appartements en silence.

Quelques jours plus tard, plus précisément celui de la rentrée, Hermione était attablée dans la salle commune en compagnie de Harry et Ron:

"Tu dis que Malfoy a été transformé en fille?!

- Et que son père l'a vu dans cet état?"

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant tout en continuant à beurrer son pain. Les deux adolescents explosèrent de rire.

"Mal... Malfoy s'est épiler!?!"

Nouveau fou rire. Une voix grave s'éleva derrière eux:

"Hé oui, Weasley!"

Draco s'assit sur le banc à côté d'Hermione et attrapa son petit pain (avec la main d'Hermione.). Il en avala un bout puis lécha les doigts de la jeune fille.

"Bonjour ma chérie! souffla-t-il

- Salut toi! répondit Hermione."

Harry et Ron tombèrent à la renverse. Draco leur jeta un coup d'oeil:

"Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre?

- Humm... Oui... Un jour peut-être."

Le slytherin l'enlaça puis souffla au creux de son oreille:

"Et si on allait voir si les lits des appartements des préfets sont vraiment grand?"

Hermione sourit et ils quittèrent la salle sous le regard médusé de Poudlard.

FIN


End file.
